


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(12)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [12]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(12)（文：十甫）

樱木一愣，随即咧嘴一笑，“两位，真是阴魂不散唷！”

“你别左望右望了，红头的，这一次没那么容易让你逃掉了，嘿嘿。”拿着枪的人洋洋得意地对樱木说道。

“清田，快把枪收起来，我们这一次只是请这位先生回去调查询问而已，他并不是什么罪犯。”另一个人轻斥他的同事。

“神，话可不能这么说，若我不亮枪，你说他会乖乖地跟我们回去？别忘记他上次怎么逃脱的……我可不想把任务搞砸了。”清田有一点不满地说道。

“你还是收起来吧，别吓坏小孩了。”神说道。

“喂！你们两个有完没完？我要把小孩送回家去。你们决定好要不要把枪收起才找我吧。”樱木不耐烦地说道，抱着小孩转身欲走。

“慢着！”两把声音同时喊起。

神向清田使了一个眼色，然后说道，“这位先生请留步。我们是东京警察局网络商业罪案调查部的神宗一郎督察和清田信长督察，目前正调查着一宗网上股票交易干扰案，想请先生随我们回去协助调查。”顿了顿，又接着说道，“至于你手上的小孩，我们会负责将他送回家，先生大可放心。”

“看来，我是没有选择的余地啰～好吧！本天才就跟你们走一趟吧！小鬼，再见啦！”樱木最后一句是对着怀中的小孩说道，并向他扮了个鬼脸，逗得小孩叽叽咕咕地笑了起来。

接着，樱木就将小孩交给神，然后在清田的监视下，登上了他们的车子。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一路上，三个人一言不发，直到到达东京市警局总部。

随后，樱木被带往一间房，并被吩咐不可随意走动。

他极为无聊地在房间等了一会，等得倦了，就索性伏在桌上睡着了。

也不知过了多少时候，由远而近的脚步声惊醒了樱木。但他仍伏着身体，完全没有坐直的意思。

他正等待来盘问他的人。

对方进到室内后，就踱到他对面的椅子坐下。

呣～他对我很好奇……怀疑我这天才吗？哈～他打算直接指控我干扰网上股票交易？有趣！有趣！

樱木“霍”一声地坐直身体，眼睛直视他对面的人。

本以为对方会至少愣了一下，可惜，他估计错误，对方竟连眼皮也不跳一下。

只见他那双微现皱纹但不失刚毅精明的眼睛扫了樱木一眼后，“唷！睡醒了吗？”

樱木反手在后劲按摩了一下，“找本天才有什么事？”

“天才？那是你的真名？那么HANA呢？HANA是你的真实姓名吗？”对面的人边说边将手上档案夹放在桌子上。

“……”

“我是网络商业罪案调查部的高级督察牧绅一，请HANA先生……嗯，先生既不愿报上真实姓名，我们唯有用先生在网上的代号称呼了。呣，我们请先生回来是要先生协助调查一宗网上股票交易干扰案。我们废话少说，现在开始吧！”牧绅一背靠着椅子，双手抱胸，神态悠闲得像在跟朋友闲话家常。

“……”

“请问，HANA先生是否于2008年7月22日，下午6时35分入侵日升网上股票交易公司网络，窜改伟达药品贸易、松本汽车、仓廉加工食品以及约旦航空的交易数额，以牟取暴利？是否于当天下午7时28分，迴避我部调查人员的侦讯？是否于同年7月24日下午5时52分再次入侵日升网上股票交易公司网络，调动网站银行资金，投资柯严医药集团、明正工业，为他们假造公司月结营利，以便引吸更多的股票买家？”牧绅一一口气将樱木的“罪证”一一数出来，眼睛一眨也不眨地观察着樱木的表情。

“……”樱木也是双手抱胸，眼睛也是一眨也不眨地听着牧绅一陈述“罪状”。「他们也真厉害，我做了那么多措施，还是给他们挖了出来。不过，他们似乎还没掌握到真正的证据，不然这位牧绅一不会当面将我的罪状一条条地列出来试探我的反应。唯今之计还是先保持沉默，捱过48小时再作决定。」

主义一定，樱木就更加气定神闲地等待牧绅一继续陈列“罪状”。

牧绅一见樱木如此表现，就知道他选择行使“缄默权利”，自己的试探失败了。于是心生一计，“既然HANA先生选择保持缄默，那我们只好将HANA先生扣留48小时了。但，我在此声明，若你在这48小时内主动认罪，刑罚处分就会轻一点。HANA先生请好好利用这48小时考虑一下吧。”随即站了起来，走到门口拉开了门，向着樱木做了一个“请”的姿势。

「嗯，要把我跟某人关在一起彼此试探，让我们鹤蚌相争，然后他就渔翁得利？呵呵，这人倒是个厉害角色，做事干脆俐落，一点也不浪费时间。真的很有趣！」

樱木被指示与牧绅一併肩而行，走在警局里的走廊上，他默默地记认警局的出口。

“没有用的。你若被扣留在我们的扣留所内，是没办法逃出去的。因为每经过一道门，控制开关的电脑都会识别通过它的人，不是警局里的人，是不可能单独离开这里。”牧微微一笑。

“呵呵，你这中年人挺厉害嘛～本天才的心思你也看得透。”樱木咧嘴大笑。

“很简单，只要看见你的眼睛瞄向出口，就知道你打什么主意。”牧很快地答道。

“哼！从你的那个角度应该看不到我的眼珠转动吧！”樱木哂道。

“是看不到……但你现在不是承认了吗？”

吓～又被试探了！呣，对着这个人，真的不能多话！不能掉以轻心！

正当樱木在心中咒骂牧绅一老奸巨猾的时候，他们已经到达目的地。

牧绅一边示意看管的警察打开门锁边对樱木说，“我们的扣留所这几天扣留的人多，HANA先生今天就委屈一点，与人共处一室吧。”

樱木点了点头，在扣留室的门打开后就迳自走了进去。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
只见这扣留室的环境尚算整洁，除了一个洗手盆和一个马桶，就只有一张单人床而已。而床上此时已睡了一人。

樱木不禁嘀咕，“怎么我这么倒霉，我那可怜的背躺的地方不是沙发就是地上，总是沾不上柔软的床？唉～睡就睡呗！”樱木认命地选择了睡觉的地方。

岂知，才刚躺下，床上的人却坐了起来。

“喂！你不睡了吗？你不睡就把床让给我。”樱木对那人说道。

那人看着他，嘴角带笑，一脸觉得有趣的样子。

樱木也用眼睛打量着他，见他一脸精悍，便闭目默默地解读他的脑电波。

原来他在怀疑我是不是警方的卧底？不过这小子忒地厉害，比那中年人更思想细密……才一瞬间就想了七、八条反击之计……凭他的才智，既有反击之计就一定有脱身之计……可是为何还愿意被囚禁？呣～有问题！

那人见樱木闭上眼睛，便笑着说，“喂！要赌一赌吗？”

樱木张开眼睛，咧嘴一笑，“赢的睡床。不过，你还是快点站起来吧，我不喜欢睡热床！”

那人一听，哈哈大笑，随即站起来，“好！”

咦～他个子原来不高，还以为他与我相差无几。

突然脑海闪过一个人影……

樱木定了定神问道，“怎么赌？”

“猜数字。比如说，我说一个数字范围，你猜我心中想的是哪一个数字。你可以发问三个问题，以便得到贴士。一人猜一次，猜中算赢。若平手就再猜，至到猜中为止。怎么样？”

“呵呵～你输定了！”樱木狡猾地笑了笑。

那人微微一笑，“还没开始就妄下定论，你才急躁了吧！”

樱木摆了一副放马过来的样子，“开始吧！谁先来？”

“看你自信满满的，你先猜吧！呣～从24到80，你猜我想的是哪一个数字？”

“53。”樱木想也不想地答。

那人有一丝惊讶，“你倒猜得准！”

“呵呵，本天才不客气啦。今晚就委屈你了，哇哈哈！”说着就打算跳上床躺下。

“等一下，我还没猜，胜负未分。”

“这个嘛……12至67……”樱木漫不经心地说。

“是偶数还是奇数？”

“什么偶数奇数的，不懂！”

“哦～？偶数就是双数，奇数就是单数。”

“你早说是单还是双嘛？什么偶呀奇的，听死人！单数！”

那人听樱木在埋怨，笑了笑，也不理会，在心中默默地计算着12至67共有多少个单数。「呣！共有28个。」

“第一个数字是双还是单？”再次发问。

“双。”

那人又低头计算了一下。「剩下14个。」

“那数字是否能被3整除的整数？”

“能！”

「简单！只剩下4个数字，21、27、45以及63……每一个只有廿五巴仙的可能……」那人开始分析每个数字的可能性。

樱木早已躺在床上了，斜眼见那人陷入沉思，心里乐得很，「想跟我玩猜心游戏，嘿嘿，你又怎么可能是我的对手？」可是，才快乐了那么一阵子，那人这时脑中决定的数字倒让他惊奇了一下，他转头望着那人，只见他吐出两个字，“63。”

樱木勉为其难地坐了起来，双手抱胸，“这种玩法太慢了。你想好数字让我猜吧，多少个都可以。我全都猜中，床就是我的，怎么样？”

那人见樱木胸有成竹，也觉得好奇，便点头答应。

“85至255。”

“103。”

“547至1056。”

“888。”

“5780至25987。”

“6923。”

问题与答应此起彼落，那人的脸色也由好奇变惊讶！

「太厉害了，好像会读心一样。」才有这样的念头，即见樱木对他咧嘴一笑，点了点头。

「真的能读心？」再次试探。

樱木还是点了点头。

那人毕竟不是简单的人物。只见他一愣即恢复原来的神色，更挂起了一个轻淡的笑容，向樱木走去……

本贴由十甫于2003年7月16日01:35:48在“N2”发表


End file.
